


Time To Run [Mad Max]

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [22]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Running is a victory.
Series: vids by evewithanapple [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Time To Run [Mad Max]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



[Time To Run [Mad Max: Fury Road]](https://vimeo.com/425665169) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Music:** "Run Boy Run" by Woodkid

**Lyrics:**

Run boy run! This world is not made for you  
Run boy run! They're trying to catch you  
Run boy run! Running is a victory  
Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills

Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you  
Run boy run! They're dying to stop you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! Break out from society

Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!

Run boy run! This ride is a journey to  
Run boy run! The secret inside of you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! And disappear in the trees

Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!

Tomorrow is another day  
And when the night fades away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!


End file.
